


Hurricaine Jack

by LokiCobalt (orphan_account)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M, Sex on a Beach, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LokiCobalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what would have happened if it was Will and Jack on the island, not Jack and Elizabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricaine Jack

## Hurricane Jack

William Turner could do the unexpected if he wanted. Breaking a certain roguish pirate out of jail and commandeering a ship with him, being one of the most surprising. But nothing could have prepared Jack, or anyone for that matter, for what he just said.  
  
"I said, Jack goes free." Will repeats, pistol pointed at his head with the trigger cocked back. the powder is wet, but none of them know this.  
  
Elizabeth and Jack look at him incredulously. Jack is mostly just confused as to why the lad would pick him to be free as opposed to his bonny lass, and Elizabeth seems to feel betrayed and hurt. _Doesn't Will love her? Didn't he come all that way to rescue her?_ Did he?  
  
Barbossa sighs in defeat, eyeing the island in the distance, much to Jack's discomfort. He knows that island. It's the one he was marooned on, all those years ago.  
  
"I guess I've no choice," He says, signaling to his men to release Jack's wrists. He rubs them with a scowl.  
  
Elizabeth screams in anger, "Will! I thought you cared for me. I thought you came to rescue me, why aren't you helping me. He's a pirate!"  
  
"I'm sorry Elizabeth." she pushes past the pirates, and she slaps him. "Norrington is already after you. You'll be free soon. Captain Jack is in more danger than you." he whispers hurriedly under his breath. The crew pull her back. "I do care for you Elizabeth. You are like a sister to me." he says in a louder voice.  
  
That surprises them all, as everyone assumed he was in love with the blonde governess.  
  
The crew drags Jack to the plank and Barbossa gives him a shark-like grin. "There ya go, free. That be the isle we left you on last." he sneers.  
  
Then before Jack can say anything in protest, he is pushed overboard. Jack makes a split second decision as he's falling, and grabs the back of Will's shirt. He hates having to be the hero, but Will obviously doesn't realize his worth. The idiot. Both fall deep into the water, much to Barbossa's anger.  
  
They reach the shore an hour later, soggy and exhausted, and Will finally gets the nerve to ask Jack why. "Why did you pull me with you?"  
  
"To save your scrawny ass." Jack answers, as he knocks on one of the palm trees. "You would have been killed if I hadn't, savvy?"  
  
"That damn Norrington was already waiting to rescue her. I could have gone home, Jack." Will yells, kicking some sand. Somehow he doesn't seem as annoyed as he should.  
  
Jack finds what he was looking for, and opens the doors to the islands secret rum cellar. "Well I didn't know that." he passes Will a bottle. "Last time I was here, the rum runners used this island as a secret cache, but from the looks of things, I'd say they're long out of business."  
  
"So that's the truth of your great escape, I'd guess." Will says thoughtfully. He looks down at the cellar as Jacks about to close it and says, "Leave it open. We'll need a lot more rum than this." Then he presses the bottle to his lips, much to Jack's delight.  
  
OooOOooO  
  
About five hours, and three bottles of rum later, the boys are dancing arm in arm around a bonfire, singing drunkenly at the top of their voices.  
  
"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirates life for me!" They laugh, collapsing in the white sand. All tension from earlier has vanished with the sun. Will spills a little rum, and Jack frowns at the waste of perfectly good alcohol.  
  
"I love that song." He announces, possibly for the fiftieth time in the last three hours. By now their voices are getting a little worn from the boisterous singing.  
  
Will chuckles, scooting closer to Jack, and laying his head on the captain's chest. "I have something I need to say. " He says, "Please don't hate me."  
  
Jack rolls his eyes, taking a swig of rum, and plucks a hibiscus from a near by bush. He tangles the red flower in Will's hair, expecting him to get annoyed, and then says, "Well tell me already." rather impatiently.  
  
"I like you." he says, sitting up and looking at Jack.  
  
Jack laughs as Will gazes seriously into his eyes and jokes. "'Course you like me William, I'm captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Will frowns, and then leans in to kiss Jack swiftly on the lips. _Oh that's what he meant._ "No I mean I might like you a little too much. And I don't care if you reject me, or hate me. I just wanted to tell you. I've been in love with you since the day I met you. Jack I-"  
  
"Just shut up." Jack cuts off his overwhelmed companion, and pulls their mouths together for a kiss.  
  
Will has no trouble returning the kiss. He pushes Jack to the sand under him, opening his lips at Jacks urging. The pirate switches their positions effortlessly, grabbing Will's hands and pinning them over his head.  
  
Will pants heavily when they pull away for air. Kissing Jack is like drowning. He can't get enough, and yet every movement of his lips is too much. Jack tastes like the sea, like salt and rum and sweat. Their lips meet again, and Will is all too eager to drown in jack again.  
  
Just recently, when Elizabeth asked him what he thought of him, Will had said Jack was like a hurricane. Unpredictable, dangerous, and absolutely unstoppable. Now that rings ever truer to the him as Jack's hands tear off his shirt and fumble with the strings of his pants.  
  
Jack pulls impatiently at Will's britches, wishing they were already naked. He pauses for a moment, looking down into the chocolate eyes of his new lover. "There are three things I love in this world, mister Turner. The ocean, _the Pearl_ , and you." The younger man blushes at his words, "I hope you don't plan on going anywhere, because I'm not gonna let you go."  
  
Then they are back to hands exploring, heavy breathing, bodies moving in the sand. The waves crash against the shore, mingling with sounds of the lovers.  
  
"Jack, stop being a gentleman, and fuck me already." Will whines, pulling Jack closer by his dark hair.  
  
Jack presses their lips together as he pushes in. Their naked bodies fit together like pieces of a puzzle, rocking back and forth, the waves teasingly lapping at them as they make love in the sand. When they are done they fall asleep in the sand, with the ocean's waves kissing at their feet, hands tangled together.  
  
OooOOooO  
  
Morning comes too soon, and they pull their cloths on with occasional glances at the other. Golden black and chocolate eyes meet in the blinding sun, and they find themselves leaning in to kiss one another, when a voice interrupts them.  
  
"Will!" It's Elizabeth. "We came to get you." Jack sees Norrington standing at the shore, a small dingy by him.  
  
He and Will exchange glances, and jack gives him a smile. This is the second time he's been on this island, but he definitely liked this time a lot better than the last.  
  
The last thing Jack remembers is will saying his name before it all goes black. He wakes up in a cell to someone yelling at him.  
  
"What happened?" he asks the man beside him.  
  
"They dragged the weird boy and ya off the island. Says yous a pirate and need to be hanged.n Says you corrupted the boy. They took him to the mainland to clean 'is soul, and they sent you on this ship to be ex'cuted by morning." he says.  
  
Jack sighs. "Well I guess I gotta go rescue my William, now don't i?

\--

Hello! So, this was originally posted on a very old Mibba account i once had. I don't remember the password, sadly, but felt I should share this so I can get to the sequel already.


End file.
